Calvin "Saint" Silex
Calvin "Saint" Silex is a member of the Predator special operations force and the main protagonist of Warzone: Iron Wolf and Warzone: Iron Wolf II. He is a playable character for the majority of both the Iron Wolf campaigns. Early Life Calvin W. Silex was born on March 23 in an unspecified year in Fort Wayne, Indiana to Marissa Silex. Much of the reports of his childhood are quite classified, smothered in black ink. His father, Daniel "Dan" Silex was an operative for Seal Team Six and had previously worked with Charlie "Spike" Thompson. Dan had utilized a special MP5 that Saint always kept in a sentimental value. It is presumed that Calvin had joined the military once he had reached an eligible age. He lived in Indianapolis with his mother until her death when he was six. According to intel found in the campaign and the ending scene of Iron Wolf: Havoc, Saint wasn't part of the traditional military until late 2032. Before that, he joined a Guerrilla force in 2026, when he his home in Indiana was surrounded by members of that same force. There he started applying the theory of his father's notes into practice, making him extremely proficient and a high-value operative. In 2032, he takes part in Operation: Arachnida in Yucatan, which he survives as one of 3 members of the original 9 members. Saint was labelled as a talented soldier and when the Predators asked for extra man force, he was among the first that were recruited. Silent War During the Silent War, Calvin had become the newest member of squad in the feared Predators unit. Saint would actively participate in the Predators' operations against the longtime nemesis Typhoon that plagued the world. Being new in the squad, Saint had to adapt quickly to the new circumstances of the operations the Predators would participate in. Saint's first operation alongside the Predators was to infiltrate a brazilian classified facility and perform a sabotage in the assemblage process. Saint was a few times tested by the others, mentally and physically, but he managed to show his capabilities and those of Kevin, even on his own. The mission however was only partly completed and the Predators failed to stop the transfer of so-called missiles. To track one of the missiles, the team stopped in Caracas to find it. Saint was again tested and was send alongside Mike "Deuce" Fisher to secure the missile site. However, the demolition of the missile caused Saint to almost drown. After having luck on his side and being rescued by Deuce, Saint snatched an enemy zodiac and escaped with it from the Venezuelan Army. Personality and Traits Multiple times, Saint is shown to be independent and unfazed, displaying characteristics well beyond his years of growing up fatherless. His early stages of maturity come from growing up in a fragmented society. However while he does have the correct mindset to thrive in times of hardship, Saint is also cold and distant. During his spare time, he rarely ever socializes with others, only considering Spike and Deuce close friends. However he does acknowledge that he considers the rest of the Predators as his family. Saint has a close relationship in particular to Charlie "Spike" Thompson, viewing him as both a mentor and father figure. Spike has given Saint several notes and pointers for combat, many of which his father had overlooked. Saint is cross trained in both basic Eastern and Western weaponry, this being able to efficiently handle nearly any firearm at his disposal. Appearances *Iron Wolf: Havoc (mentioned only) *Warzone: Iron Wolf *Warzone: Iron Wolf II